matcatfandomcom-20200216-history
Land
There are three types of land on the MatCatSMP server: free- build land, purchasable land, and land that is entirely offlimits. ''- Free Land'' The Anarchy and Freebuild worlds both have free-build land. This is land that is free of charge and that any player can build on. Neither land nor buildings* may be sold to other players in either world. *Buildings used to be able to be sold to to other players, but not anymore. ''- Off Limits Land'' All three worlds have land that is entirely off limits to normal members. This is any and all land that is needed for server purposes, such as the areas around the spawn points, the roads, and the Nether Cathedral in Anarchy. Normal members can not build on this land, and can also not buy the rights to build on this land. ''- Purchasable Land'' The last type of land is purchasable land. This is land that can be bought by any player with enough money. This land is only found in MatCatia. 'Purchasing Land' In MatCatia you can buy land. There are two types of land you can purchase: Unclaimed and player owned. To purchase unclaimed land, you need to contact a mod or admin in-game. To purchase player owned land, you must first contact the owner. It is possible that you will still need a mod or admin to assist, but always contact the plot owner first. To find out if land is Unclaimed or player owned take a string (normal string dropped by spiders) and right click the land. If the only region name that pops up in chat is Unclaimed, the land has no owner. 'Unclaimed Land' When buying Unclaimed land, you need to have the specific piece of land already in mind. When you have found it, it is recommended that you put in a /modreq at the spot. This ensures that the staff members cannot miss your request for purchasing land, and it will allow them to teleport directly to the area you want. Buying land will cost credits, so ensure that you have sufficient money on you before you make your request. The price of your plot will depend on its size. You pay this price directly to the staff member taking care of your purchase. They will, in turn, pay this money to the treasury. The minimum size of a plot you can buy is 10x10. The land prices in Unclaimed are: 2 Credits per block, 40 blocks up/down *10x10 with this would run you 200 credits 4 Credits per block, 80 blocks up/down *10x10 with this would run you 400 credits 6 Credits per block, All the way up/down *10x10 with this would run you 600 credits The number of 'up/down' blocks indicates the total height of your plot, from its very bottom to the very top. Thus, a 40 height plot has a total ''height of 40 (i.e. it does ''not ''go 40 up and 40 down). It is not possible to buy heights that differ from these three heights, atleast not in Unclaimed. You might be able to buy a 30, 50, 90, etc. high plot from a player, but you must discuss that with them. When buying land in Unclaimed, you can decide how you want to divide the height of your plot. For example, if you buy land with 80 height, you can decide to have it go 70 blocks into the ground and only 10 up, or alternatively have it go 66 blocks up and 14 down. Any division you want is possible. 'Regioning Land and Permissions' Once you purchase land in MatCatia, no one can modify any block on your property at all. If you wish to give another player permission to build on your plot, you must add them the the region your plot is under. If the regions on your land are already set the way you want, you can simply add the player yourself by typing /region addmember name name. To find out the region name, take a bit of string (normal string, dropped by spiders), and right click the land. The names of all the regions present in the area you clicked will pop up in chat. One of these names will be Unclaimed, the others will be those of the player owned plots. If your plot is not yet regioned and you do not want the player you are adding to have permission to your entire plot, you must contact an admin or mod. They can region the land for you and then the new player can be added to the appropriate area. Regioning divides up the permissions on a plot into sections. A player will only have permission to build in the section where he or she has been added to the region. To assist a mod or admin in regioning it is advised that you mark the corners of the region, either with blocks or with torches. Make sure these marks are on the same height level. ''Locks If you have someone else with permissions on your land, they will still not able to open any chests, workbenches, furnaces, doors, etc that you place. This means that you can protect your valuables even from those people you allow onto your land. If you do want them to have access to these things, you must modify the protections on the blocks you have placed. To do so, type /cmodify playername (Replace username with the name of the player you want to be able to use the chest/etc), or type /cremove (this will allow anyone with permission on your plot to access the block). After that, you left click whatever you want them to be able to interact with, then they can use it. You have to retype the command and left click again if you want to do this with more than one object. ''Adjacent Plots'' When purchasing land close to someone else's plot, you must have permission to buy land closer than 20 blocks. When purchasing land close to a city (of 100x100 size), you must have permission to build closer than 50 blocks. 'Extensions' It is possible to extend your land. To do so, first ensure you have enough money for the extension. If you have the credits, contact a staff member to assist. Note that you cannot simply buy another plot touching your current plot and in this manner patch little rectangles together. The extension must be a direct and complete extension of at least one of the sides of your property - be this the north, west, south or east side, or a height extension up or down. In other words, if you wish to extend your 10x10 plot, you cannot do so by adding a 5x5 plot onto the south side. You must then make the entire plot 10x15 (this comes down to adding a 10x5 plot). If you wish to extend your property, the height of this extension must match the height of your original plot. If you had a 10x10 plot that was 80 high and want to expand to a 15x15 plot, you must make this 80 high as well. You cannot have areas you are adding be 40 high. Take this into account when calculating the price of your extension. The price of extensions is the same as price for normal unclaimed land; 2cr for 40 height, 4cr for 80, 6cr for bedrock to sky. 'Player Owned Land' If you wish to buy land owned by another player, you must contact him or her first. If the owner agrees to sell you some or all of their land, they must inform the staff member in charge of this transfer. They can do so either by being present at the transfer, by directly telling staff or by putting up a sign with the plot information on it. The sign would need to have the dimensions of the plot (width, length and ''height and depth) and the name of the player it was sold to. If the owner is not present and has not informed staff members in any way of the purchase, staff will be unable to give you building permission - even if you have already paid the owner. It is therefore advised when buying land from another player that you do not pay before you are giving permission, to avoid disputes. When pressed, staff will have to side with the owner that is named on the plot - which will not be you. ''What rights are you buying? Often, when purchasing land from another player, you are not purchasing the ownership rights. Instead, you are only purchasing the right to build on this land. You do not ''own ''the land and as such are not the main person in charge. The actual owner of the land is the one with the final say on all decisions concerning the plot. Therefore, when buying plots from another player make sure you are clear on what your rights are: are you the owner, or simply one of the people allowed to build? If you have bought the ''ownership rights ''to a plot of land, ask the staff member in charge of the transfer to remove the old owner from the plot. This will prevent future ownership disputes as it clearly indicates that you are the only and thus rightful owner.